cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Katline Primestar
: "A Jedi isn't supposed to notice the excitement of the adventures they're having, but we ''can recognize that we're doing the right thing. We just need to believe in it, and ourselves; The confidence we have in ourselves can easily lead to confidence in others." : ―Katline Primestar, to a padawan colleague '''Katline Primestar' was a female Zeltron Jedi Knight who served the Jedi Order in the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Primestar was assigned as Jedi Master Gram Alnin's apprentice to train under him and eventually become a Knight. Though many other Masters among the Order believed she was unable to be properly trained due to―being a Zeltron―her history of adventurous recklessness, Alnin agreed to train her in the ways of the Force and use it to employ self-control. Primestar began her padawan training under Alnin at age sixteen, during which she learned eagerly from him the techniques of calming one's thoughts and focusing on a single objective at a time. The two grew fond of one another over the years of training, despite their frequent differences in outlooks while on missions. Primestar was Knighted at age twenty-four, shortly before the opening of the Separatist Crisis. Though the Jedi Council was uncertain she was ready for the task, Alnin insisted she had learned control and was more than able to accept her responsibilities, with a vast knowledge from the Archives and being gifted in the Jar'Kai lightsaber form. At the start of the Clone Wars, Primestar, like many other Jedi Knights, took the position of Jedi General and was assigned command of the 59th Battalion alongside Captain Baas. Though she hated the suffering war incflicted on the innocent, she enjoyed serving with her old master on wartime assignments, however sparsely it occurred. Primestar was killed during the Great Jedi Purge after Imperial agents who had been tracking her for some time finally caught up with her. She sacrificed herself holding an Inquisitor at bay to allow fellow Jedi survivor K'Kruhk and his band of younglings to escape. Personality and Traits Katline Primestar was a committed and passionate Jedi Knight who had a great enthusiasm for exploration and a solid trust in her fellow Jedi regardless of how much their views differed. As Primestar grew up under the tutelage of Master Alnin, she learned to follow the most reasonable path, rather than the most exciting, and let her instincts guide her, despite her inherent thrill-seeking. Primestar displayed an immense interest in studies in the Jedi Archives as well as the countless different planets of the galaxy. She would always attempt to befriend of the natives of any planet she visited. Though Primestar respected all of her fellow Jedi, she often questioned the Order's strict policies on emotion and compassion, especially during the Clone Wars. Her master reminded her that it was often wiser to follow and believe in the Force itself over those who used it. Trivia Katline Primestar was a character created by player Gram Alnin and was used in role-playing in Clone Wars Adventures. Her only in-game representation was through Penny Ferrel, a fellow player and friend of Gram's, who gave him her account shortly before CWA's shutdown. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Force Sensitive Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:59th Assault Battalion Category:47th Strategic Defense Group Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Order